Ice Lightning
by CrimsonPh0en1x
Summary: After battle with Brooklyn. Kai can't beyblade anymore due to an injury. He lets Dranzer go. But was it the right choice? Events that happened afterwards change his life forever. But will he be able to survive without his beloved phoenix?


**Hay there. This is my first fanfic. It's a bit random to start off with, but hopefully everything will make sense a little later.**

**Cheers**

**xCPx**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade. I only own the plot and my own characters.**

* * *

**ICE LIGHTNING.**

"blah blah blah" – talking

/blah blah blah/ - bit beast talking

"**blah blah blah" – talking in Russian**

_blah blah blah – dreaming _

* * *

CHAPTER 1: Introductions. 

In ancient times, powerful beasts roamed the lands, protecting all that was innocent. Then, something went wrong and some of the beasts started to go haywire and destroy everything in their paths. In the end, it took six of the strongest beasts to defeat the most deadly beast ever to roam the world. Those six beasts are now known as the Sacred Ones. They are deprived from the elements of: Water, Fire, Earth, Wind, Ice and Lightning. Four of them are at known locations all around the world, however, two of them have not yet been discovered. These beasts that are known, are now called BitBeasts. They are trapped in small chips that reside on small spinning tops called Beyblades. Teenage boys in the current World Champion team, the BladeBreakers, control all of the known sacred BitBeasts. These are the names of those who possess the beasts; Tyson Granger, with the blue dragon - Dragoon of Wind; Max Tate, with the black turtle - Draciel of Water; Rei Kon, with the white tiger - Drigger of Earth and Kai Hiwatari, with the red phoenix – Dranzer of fire. The other species and elements of the two remaining sacred BitBeasts are not known yet, but will hopefully be known soon. But, the most frightening thing is, scientists of the ancient world and its inhabitants have found evidence of the creature that had tried to destroy the world many, many thousands of years before. They have found a piece of scrollwork that tells a riddle of the only way to beat the beast – that is what they think anyway.

When the time of darkness nears, 

_Will the Beasts prevail?_

_The Twins of Phoenix are the only ones,_

_Aided by the element of Fire. _

So far, the scientists have only one grasp at what might be the key to beating the creature – shall it ever arise again – and that grasp of hope lies with a teenage boy and his Phoenix BitBeast that controls the element of Fire. They are starting to follow their hunch as the time flows. Only time will tell.

A lone figure sat beside a wall, looking out to the sea. His right hand was covered in a stark white bandage and he was holding a small blue object in that hand. It looked like a spinning top.

"Well, Dranzer. I guess it's come to this. It's time for you to go…"

He held his hand out to the slowly setting sun and watched as his beyblade started to glow and a magnificent red, gold and orange Phoenix flew out of the chip in the middle of the badly damaged blade.

/Master…?/ asked the confused bird.

The teen sighed as he watched his best friend hovering in front of him, a confused look on her face.

"It's time for you to go, Dranzer. I've decided to give it up. The doctors say I can never blade again after what Brooklyn did to my hand. There's no point keeping you here when, instead, you could be free." There were tears evident in his voice and the Phoenix wished it could do something to cheer her master up.

/Master. Even if you cannot beyblade, I will not leave you. You have cared for me when no one else would. For that, you are my Master for life./

Kai Hiwatari shook his head as crystal tears dripped down his tattooed face. "You know I can't keep you here, Dranz. It's not fair to you. You deserve to be free."

/Master…/ the bird began again, but Kai cut her off.

"No, Dranzer," he said sternly. "I command you to leave at once, and don't return. I don't need you, I never have and I never will."

Dranzer was shocked at her Master's words. He couldn't mean them, surely he couldn't?

/You don't mean that, Kai. I know you don't./

Kai snapped his head up and saw the last rays of the sun fall beneath the water. "I mean it, Dranzer. I hate you! If you had never come to me, Grandfather would have never tortured me and I would have never lost so many people I love!"

The bird felt a tear drip from the corner of her eye and sadly, she decided it was best to leave. With an ear-piercing screech, she flew off leaving a trail of flaming dust behind her.

Kai watched as his only friend left him. Tears were flowing freely now, but he had to have let her go, it wasn't fair on her. But it still didn't make him feel any batter. Looking down at his hand, he started to take off the bandaging. Wincing as the bandage tore at some of the still-healing skin, Kai saw the scarring and red mass that was once that back of his hand. His battle with Brooklyn of BEGA had taken its toll. After the match, Hiro – Tyson's older brother – had found him unconscious in the corridor, Dranzer lying beside him very badly damaged. He had been taken to the hospital and treated for exhaustion, dehydration and the serious wound on his hand. Now, the doctors said that if he ever wanted to gain full use of his hand, he would have to never beyblade again. And that was what was killing him inside.

"Kai!"

The two-tone haired teen turned at his name being shouted out. Groaning he saw Tyson and the rest of the BladeBreakers – his old team – running towards him. He quickly shoved the bandage back on and carefully put his fingerless glove back on too.

Tyson was panting and sweating as he reached the stoic boy. "We…have…been…looking…for…you…EVERYWHERE!" he panted.

Kai just started at the bluenette on his hands in knees in front of him, his crimson eyes flashing with annoyance. His eyes widened as a certain person walked out from behind a raven-haired blader.

Tyson saw Kai's eyes widen and smiled. "We were trying to find you to tell you…" The raven-haired blader called Rei put a hand over the boy's mouth to shut him up.

"Long time no see, huh Kai," spoke the figure.

Kai couldn't believe it. They had said that he was in a coma. When did he come out of a coma?

"T-Tala?"

The redheaded Russian just rolled his eyes at his closest friend's stutter. Kai rarely stuttered, he only did when he was either _very_ surprised or when he was _very_ confused – which wasn't often.

"Don't seem so surprised, Kai. You know I'm stronger than that." Tala smirked as he said it.

"**Dranzer's gone." **Kai stated matter-of-factly. He had reverted to Russian because he didn't want the others to know. They would probably go on a worldwide expedition just to get her back.

"**What?" **Tala also said in Russian. He was surprised, very surprised. He knew that Kai had beaten Brooklyn, so why was Dranzer gone? **"What are you talking about, Kai? How the hell is Dranzer gone?"**

"**I let her go." **Was all Kai said. He lowered his head and shadowed his eyes with his hair. He didn't want the others to see how close he was to breaking down.

"**Why the hell did you do that?"** Snapped Tala. He wanted to know, and fast. Luckily for Kai, he explained.

"**The doctors say that if I want to ever use my hand again, I have to stop beyblading. I let her go so she could be free."**

Tala was shocked. Kai couldn't beyblade? Beyblading was his life. The only thing that had kept him going through all the torture they had been put through. And now he had been told he was never going to beyblade again.

"Look, Kai…" 

Kai looked up and saw Tala's blue eyes piercing into his own crimson ones. Anger was hidden in the depths and Kai wondered what was going on in Tala's mind.

"**What?" **Kai replied, his voice slightly cold and his eyes narrowed.

Tala sighed and put a pale hand on Kai's bare shoulder. He was only wearing a Singlet top and a pair of black jeans. The sun had almost set and Tala knew that Kai would be getting cold soon.

"**Kai, you didn't have to let her go. Dranzer would have stayed."**

Kai balled his fists in anger. He just didn't get it!

"You just don't get it, Tala! I couldn't keep her! It would be cruel-"

Kai stopped as he realised that he had shouted in English, not in Russian. His eyes widened fractionally and he turned to stare at the BladeBreakers, whose mouths were now hanging open in shock.

Tyson looked as though he might hit the ground and Kai bit his lip to see who would speak up first. He was worried, but he wouldn't let it show.

Kai almost winced as he saw Tyson gather himself and had opened his mouth to speak, when an enormous explosion ripped through the horizon. Kai whipped around and saw fire. The horizon looked as though it was burning intensely. The ground was shaking and Kai bit back a laugh as Tyson landed on his ass.

"Kai…"

Tala was standing behind him, a worried look on his pale face. **"What is it?" **When Tala didn't answer, Kai got worried. **"Tala? Answer me!"**

The Russian redhead looked at his friend and spoke one word. **"Dranzer."**

Kai almost collapsed. He knew what that meant. "No…"

Suddenly, a piercing screech travelled through the air and hit them like shattering glass. Tyson and Max covered their ears and Kenny ducked for cover. Kai, Rei and Tala stood there, not covering their ears, but wincing at the shattering screech.

The burning fire was coming closer, over the water and Kai knew that it was natural fire. This fire had been created by something not…not human.

The water seemed to be boiling under the heat of the flames and Kai felt the heat hit him in a wave. He saw a familiar face in the flames and gasped. It wasn't possible…

The heat was too much and as another explosion ripped across the land, he felt the Earth open and he, Tala and the BladeBreakers fell into the giant crack running across the ground. Then there was nothing.

* * *

Lyssa felt the ground tremble as she was sitting outside her house in the evening sun. Her boyfriend and his friends were nearby in the swimming pool. They too, felt the earthquake. 

"Hey! Did you feel that?"

Lyssa looked over to see Matt grinning like a little kid as massive waves rose in the pool. "Wicked!" With that, he jumped in with his friends and they all started yelling and screaming.

She steeled back down and continued to listen to her music when she noticed that the screams and yells had changed from ones of fun to those of fear. Eyes wide, she scampered over to the pool and saw her boyfriend screaming for help. The water of the pool was boiling to the point that steam was rising off it. All the boys were stuck in the pool, burning.

"Oh my God! Matt!" Fear making her heart race, Lyssa grabbed Matt's hand and hauled him out of the water. His friends were still in the pool, screaming for help and there was only one thing she could do to help.

Pulling out a beautiful blue and silver blade, she launched it at the swimming pool. "Izis! Crystal Freeze!"

As the words came out of her mouth, an enchanting phoenix rose out of her beyblade. The phoenix was silver, with blue tails, a blue beak, claws and mesmerising blue eyes. It was a phoenix of ice.

A wave of ice shot out from the phoenix and started to cool down the pool significantly. Lyssa hurried around to the other side of the pool and helped Matt drag his friends out of the now-cooling water. As soon as everyone was out, she called Izis back and the water returned to the boiling heat that it had been before.

Taking a look around, Lyssa saw the amount of burns her boyfriend's friends had received. They needed medical help and quick.

"Matt," she spoke to her boyfriend. "Are you alright?"

He glanced at her, his eyes red. He had been crying and Lyssa bent around him to see what he was staring at. She gasped when she saw.

Matt's friend, Caleb was lying on the ground. His face was horribly burnt and it didn't look like he was breathing. "Oh my God, Matt. I'm so sorry."

"Caleb's dead."

Lyssa closed her eyes and tried not to cry. That was when people came rushing out of the house to see what had been going on. Lyssa saw her mother and father come out and stare at the evaporating water of the bubbling pool.

"Lyssa? What happened?" There was anger evident in their voices. Lyssa felt tears streak down her face and her lip began to tremble as the severity of the situation caught up with her. She pointed to where Matt and his friends were huddled around Caleb's body.

"T-the pool started to h-heat up. They got b-burnt. C-Caleb's d-dead!" The she started sobbing. Someone had _died._ In. Her. Pool.

Just then, another tremor began to shake the ground and Lyssa screamed and clutched her boyfriend. Another wave of heat seared the pool and the water evaporated in an instant. A large wave of fire raced towards the group of people and Lyssa screamed again as she saw it approaching at high speed.

"Mum! Dad!"

The giant wall of fire rushed towards them and Lyssa watched in horror as the moving wall swallowed her parents. She collapsed against Matt and went into shock. She didn't even realise how close the wall of fire had come to claiming her as well. Then something heavy hit her across the head and that was the last thing she remembered.

Lyssa woke with an extremely painful headache. She groaned and lifted a hand to rub her aching head and found that she couldn't. Her eyes drifted shut slightly and she fought to keep them open. Where was she? Where was Matt? Where were her parents? Suddenly, she remembered where her parents were. They were dead, devoured by a wall of fire.

Tears started to prick at her eyes and Lyssa clenched them shut to keep them from falling. She wanted her mum and dad back. She didn't want to be an orphan.

Shuffling sounds made her tense and try to control her ragged breathing. A pair of astonishing crimson eyes appeared in her vision and she almost gasped, but managed to stop herself in time. The pair of eyes were the only thing she could see of the person and she found herself wondering what the person looked like.

"You're awake."

Swallowing, Lyssa struggled to keep a hold of her emotions. This person, the one with the enchanting crimson eyes, she wanted to kill him. This time, the tears escaped their prison and dropped onto her cheeks where they dripped down onto the floor.

"What do you want with me? Where am I?" she whispered, unable to talk properly. She felt as though her throat had been rubbed with sandpaper.

"I don't want you and I have no idea where you are."

Lyssa frowned. What a weird answer. "So, you're saying that you have no idea where _you_ are either?"

The person didn't answer and Lyssa felt the presence left the room.

What was she going to do now? She was lost, hurt, and confused. Her parents were dead, her boyfriend missing and all she wanted to do was cry.

Alone, somewhere in the same place, two figures sat next to each other, talking in whispers. There were four others lying on the ground asleep. The two were talking in another language.

"**Great. What do we do now?"**

"**I don't know. She's awake now though."**

"**Do you have any idea where we are?"**

"**No."**

"**Great…"**

"**I saw something when I saw talking to her. It was a beyblade. Lying next to her. It was blue and silver. It had a picture of a phoenix on it."**

"**What?!"  
**

"**I think it's Izis…"**

"**Izis? What the hell would a _girl _be doing with _Izis_?"**

"**I really don't know, Tala. I really don't. But if we don't find a way to get it off her, Izis will most probably kill her."**

* * *

**Well, tell me what you think, if I need to improve on something etc. Please review:) **

**Thanx.**

**xCPx**


End file.
